Running From The Black
by WordsSpillFromMyVeins
Summary: Mrs S takes Sarah and Felix to America. Mrs S is forced to take the kids deep undercover and ends up at the Bird Watchers hide away. (The first chapter was written on June 27th 2014, just after Season 2 had finished airing, and was a reaction to 'Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion'(2x02)
1. America Calling

"Sarah... Felix, would you quiet down!"

Siobhan was on the phone when the kids ran through the kitchen, screaming and jumping on each other  
She was talking to her friend and sometime lover, Carlton, the man who delivered a young Sarah to her to keep safe.

"Really? Do we have the funds?"

Carlton was telling her that things were about to get really bad, REALLY fast and that she should take the kids to America and go deep undercover.  
No links to any of their pasts, for it could comprimise the safety of everyone involved.

"Mrs. S..." , Sarah whined

"Not now, Sarah"

"But Fe stole my..."

Siobhan shooed Sarah out of the room, "Sorry, Carlton. Yes, absolutely... we'll leave in the morning. And stay out of trouble, you!"

Sitting down, she thought about what her life had turned into... secrets, lies and going on the run.

"When did you let your life become this?", she thought

Felix slowly walked up to her and rested his little head on her shoulder, tousling his hair she said

"Would you like to go on an adventure?"

He looked up at her and grinned. Felix was easy, it would be Sarah who would fight leaving everything she knows behind

"Sarah, love?"

Siobhan was standing next to the young girls bed, a moan came from under the blanket

"I need to talk to you, it's important"

Suddenly the covers flew forward and Sarah was looking at Mrs. S with a quizzical look on her face


	2. Bird Watchers

There was a chill in the air and fall leaves covered the homemade stone steps leading through the archway, right up to the front door...

Felix was asleep in Siobhan's arms and Sarah clung to her left leg, wrapped up in an oversized sweater

"It's about time you lot arrived" said Brenda

Mrs S could only manage a deep sigh in return

Brenda led them inside, upstairs and into a bedroom for the kids. After putting Felix down and telling Sarah to stay put, Mrs S and Brenda  
went back downstairs

Sitting at a big wooden table, the two women drank tea and got re-aquanted...  
They hadn't seen each other since before Siobhan had become a foster mom, the Soibhan that sat across from Brenda  
now was a far cry from the young and carefree 20- something she had met just a decade ago.

They'd both fallen for bar flies with less than reputiable standings in the community but John and Jamie were loving  
and protective partners, never did they fear for their lives... even when things got really dark.

"Thanks... for everything"

"This was Jamie's idea. You know how close he and John were, how devastated he was, too.  
Told me we had to do anything for John's girl. Never did like you myself" Brenda laughed

Mrs S smiled and nodded. It had been 8 years since John had gotten himself killed.

"Bastard", she thought to herself

She still cursed him out on the rare occassions when she felt that things had become to much for her to handle alone

"Well, anything I can do to help out, just get Jamie to name it"


	3. SM and FD Forever

One afternoon, Sarah and Felix were playing in their room, when they decided to carve their initials into the oak bed frame.

"Shut the door, Fe"

Sarah removed a swiss army knife, that she pilfered from the kitchen the day before, from her jeans pocket

She waved it at Felix, causing him to scream

"No, don't!"

"Chill, Fe. Look, I'll go first, ok?"

Sarah started carving her initials, with a little elbow grease she managed to etch

S.M and...

Then let Felix add his to it, finishing the small bit of vandalism with the word, Forever.

They sat on her bed, looking at the graffiti/artwork, for some time. Both more than a little happy with themselves.

Suddenly, Mrs S entered the room...

"What are you doing in here, chickens?"

"Nothing, mom" Sarah said as she grabbed Felix, pulling him closer to cover the fresh engraving.

"Yeah, nothing" Echoed, Fe

Siobhan stared at them, suspicious of their current behavior.

"Really? And you think I'd fall for that, why?" she stepped further into the room

"It's nothing, we promise"

"Promise" Felix said as he bounced off the bed and into Mrs S' arms

"Right. Lunch, downstairs, NOW. That means you, too, Sarah"

"Shite" , Sarah mumbled in relief


	4. Troublesome Duo

Sarah and Felix were being watched by Brenda's son, Barry, who had come home recently to help with the "family business"

"Do what you want, kids. I'll be outside... in the shed. Try not to set the house on fire"

Barry left them to their own devices all morning, while he did what he had to do.

They'd played hide and seek, knuckle buster and ended up finding a nice piece of cardboard to use, for sledding down the two flights of stairs connecting the downstairs and upstairs.

"My arse hurts. Go again, Fe..."

It was all going well, until Sarah thought that Felix could use an extra boost on this particular turn of his...

"I'll help, you'll take off with rocket power this time"

Felix didn't like the sound of that but when Sarah got a thought in her head, there was nothing that could stop her

"Ready?"

"No. Sarah, don't push me"

Mrs S was just returning from house hunting, when she heard Felix screaming from the bottom of the top set of stairs, she rushed to check on him, seeing Sarah on the landing looking down at the whole mess

"Sarah, what the hell happened!?"

She turned to run into her bedroom, when Barry and Brenda appeared on the stairs asking what all the commotion was about, stopping Sarah in her tracks

"I didn't mean too. We were sledding..."

They all looked up at her, then back to Felix who was in tears and had inch deep gash on his head

"Sledding, inside the house?" Brenda questioned

"I cannot belie-" sighed Mrs S

"I told them to stay out of trouble" Barry said in defence of leaving the two small children alone

Sarah slowly made her way down to the group, hesitant about what her punishment would be

"I'm sorry, Felix" she said as she reached for his hand to comfort him


End file.
